


wisdom teeth and snow

by bellazella789



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Days - Freeform, M/M, PAIN OUCH, Smut, Wisdom Teeth, hahha he got his wisdom teeth out so i decided..., kinda doesn’t make sense but yk, larry - Freeform, okay but fr louis and his puffy cheeks i’m sobbing, um, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellazella789/pseuds/bellazella789
Summary: louis has teeth pain , harry’s with him
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	wisdom teeth and snow

Louis slams the car door while sitting down uncomfortably in the seat , mumbling about something unrelated. It’s barley audible, considering his cheeks are puffed up, and he’s on anesthesia, even so, Harry can’t help but fond over his adorable boy.

“love if you want we can get icecream?” harry smiles over at Louis

Louis narrows his eyes, and brings his hands up to his cheeks , rubbing them in pain like it was the worst pain he’s felt , and wacks his head against the head rest.

”no. home” louis says straight, whimpering out as he feels the cotton in his mouth move around , sending pain shocks down his body.

Harry listens on for 20 minutes of Louis complaining about the car being too hot, and then it being too cold. The seat wasn’t in the right place , but then he was too high up , and then too low. Declaring his love for harry more than 40 times , just a lot about harry. 

When they arrive closer to home it starts snowing in london. Louis notices and groans out hitting the window 

“fuck this” Louis says sinking into the seat, waiting for the car to stop signaling they’ve made it home. 

He storms out of the car , again slamming the door, and waits for harry at the front door , since he had the key. 

Harry stops at the front door and sees Louis whimpering and frowning. 

Louis looks up snow catching onto his nose, and his faint tears making his eyelashes wet, glistening in the sun thats slowly being covered by white skies.

”keys?” Louis says sucking in his bottom lip , feeling the pain travel through his mouth. 

“hey it’s alright it’s alright it’ll be better soon darling” Harry says grabbing Louis into a hug , denied at first, but Louis ends up melting into the hug, feeling the warmth wrap around him like a shield against the snow , now rapidly falling. 

“inside harry” Louis says pulling away , his smile dropping as soon as he feels his mouth. 

They get inside the house, and immediately Louis rushes to room , and lays down on the bed, kicking his shoes off, snuggling under the comforter. 

“hey babe, you think you should tweet? I know you’re in pain , but they’re going crazy on there” harry giggles out , making his way to the bed to cuddle Louis. 

Louis groans, and yanks the comforter down and boosts himself up. 

“later” Louis says biting his lip. 

“it’s numb” he again says, pouting his lip 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, and pulls him up onto his lap. 

Louis wacks his hand , and tries to get off. 

“’m not a dog, put me down” Louis says giggling, but slowly growing in more pain, and falls back in defeat.

”are you okay love?” Harry’s says massaging Louis’ stomach.

Louis pouts, and shakes his head.

”awww baby, cmere” Harry’s says bringing them both down , grabbing Louis tightly in a cuddle kissing the back of his neck. 

Louis falls into harry’s lips sighing out, and slowly forgetting about the cotton moving around his mouth. The warmth of harry’s lips and body wrapped around Louis quickly becomes like a burning fire behind Louis neck, and their body heat merging together, feeling the warmth take over their whole bed. 

“m hungry” Louis says trying not to fall asleep , or slam harry down into the bed with kisses, turning his head smiling at harry. 

Harry frowns , and kisses Louis cheeks softly, trying his best to be gentle. 

Louis scrunches his nose as his face heats up, he’s always been a sucker for cheek kisses. 

Harry smiles kissing his cheeks again for the final time , and wraps his arms around Louis again 

“m sorry baby you can’t have anything to eat yet” harry says with sorry in his eyes. 

“i’ll eat you then” Louis says shyly smiling under harry’s shoulder. 

They both stare at eachother laughing , wishing they could shut eachother up with about 7 different positions , but Louis being at a disadvantage with his mouth wouldn’t be fair to him, they established that in that car , the conversation didn’t go well , Louis was _not_ happy. 

“ _as if I care that I can’t give you a blowjob I can still fuck you cant I_ ”

Harry kisses Louis’ cheeks down to his neck. Louis squirming around trying not to let harry take control. 

Harry continues to keep kissing down on Louis, 

“you’re so beautiful” Harry says kissing his chest , pulling down his shirt. 

“hey you cant- hmh don’t stretch my shirt” Louis whines out , feeling the heat travel from Harry’s lips to his chest. 

Harry smiles , and brings his hands up Louis shirt. Lifting it up , taking louis along with it. 

“mhfh” Louis says as he hits the bed again. 

Harry kisses all of his chest tattoos, including each letter of his _it is what it is_ tattoo. 

“that one was always my favorite chest tattoo you have” Harry says kissing the last _s_ letter.

”harry” Louis puts his hands up stoping him

“i’m- don’t get used to this” Louis says. 

Louis grabs harry’s collar, yanking him down

“two days from now i’m gonna fuck you the hardest you’ve ever been fucked, so enjoy what ever this is while it lasts” Louis says shaking as his stomach comes in contact with harry’s lips. 

Harry smirks at Louis 

“i’m just making my love feel better” Harry says smiling 

“but if you want me to stop” Harry says lifting his lips off Louis chest , 

“i will” Harry says placing his hands on Louis chest

Louis shivers from the lack of contact 

“Harry please” Louis says arching his back up , wanting contact. 

Harry smiles 

“oh i’m sorry did you want me to continue?” Harry says 

Louis groans “fuck off” 

Harry giggles 

Louis grabs harry’s head , and places his hands on his cheeks. 

“I love you” he says kissing Harry as well as he can. 

Harry melts against Louis touch and words, as always this is why Louis tops. 

“I love you too” Harry smiles , going back down kissing Louis stomach. 

Harry slowly rolls louis’ Pants down , and eventually takes them off after a minute of Louis kicking. 

“And I love your hips, they’re so pretty” Harry says kissing Louis’ hips.

Louis groans out.

“and your thighs, i’m so lucky to be able to sit on those” Harry says kissing his both thighs. 

“harry-“ Louis barely says grabbing Harry’s hair. 

“and the inside part of your thighs are my favorite” harry says spreading Louis’ thighs open, dropping his head low in between to kiss all around his thighs.

”fuck,Harry please” Louis pants out , pleading for harry to keep going. 

“and right above your cock , the prettiest thing i’ve seen” Harry says , taking off Louis’ boxers off. 

He kisses him all below his boxer line. 

Louis cries out “please harry” 

Harry looks up to Louis eyes 

“Please what baby” Harry says palming louis , slowly causing friction on Louis’ cock making Louis shiver out of contact squirming around , hating but loving the fact he was being taken care of. 

Louis pants out , about to cry 

“please - please make me feel better” Louis says pouting out at Harry.

Harry smiles , and drags his hands down across Louis’ dick, watching Louis arch up at the little contact.

He wraps his hand around Louis cock , and doesn’t start pumping until he gets direction

Louis cries and gets aggravated, but starts understanding.

“harry fucking move your hand” Louis says biting back a needy moan. 

Harry moves his hands up and down , fiddling with the tip knowing louis absolutely loves that. Harry knows by now in his current situation, he can’t take control over him so he needs to do the best he can.

”yeah baby just like that” Louis praises. 

Harry moves his hands in a faster motion up, and down , watching Louis drop his head back. “baby baby” Louis pants out.

Harry massages Louis’ tip again.

Pumping him up and down, trying not to finish him with just a handjob. 

Louis rolls his eyes back “fucking hell love so good to me”

Harry smiles , pumping his hand faster.

”ah- i’m so close baby” Louis breathes out. “so good so good baby boy”

harry pumps a couple more times before Louis is squeezing his toes , and shivering, harry can tell by now when his baby is super close.

”not yet” harry says taking his hand off of Louis’ cock.

Louis pouts out , and squeezes his eyes shut “harry fuck” 

Harry starts mouthing the tip of Louis’ length , making Louis breathe out slowly , in little paced breathes. 

“yeah-mhh- jesus christ harry” Louis says arching his back. 

“so good to me you’re always so perfect always being a good boy” Louis says playing with harry’s hair as he sucks down Louis’ length. Earning a few small moans cloning up from Louis. 

“feels so-mmh- feels so good baby” Louis says dropping his head back, feeling his stomach tighten up. 

Harry then goes lower, deepthroating Louis. 

“jesus you’re mad” Louis says panting. 

“so amazing baby so- nhggh- so

g-good prefect for me” 

Harry sucks around his cock, deepthroating and all , and he reaches out for Louis’ balls , earning a high moan from Louis

”d-don’t too sensitive” Louis stammers out being a mess below harry, and he hates it , but loves it. Harry’s a little scared about him taking control for the one and only time, but he isn’t taking full control at least. 

They don’t have to call it ‘switching’ because they don’t. Louis fucks harry every. night. , and harry happily gets fucked every night. It’s mutual agreement, but Harry is starting to enjoy whatever this is. 

Harry plays with his balls a couple more times watching Louis let out multiple whines, until he goes back to sucking him off. 

“Baby- mmhp- faster” Louis says , his stomach twisting in anticipation, feeling his high coming. 

Harry tightens his lips around Louis’ watching Louis open his mouth letting out two hard moans. Trying his best not to let them out , but he ends up doing so because his baby’s his only weakness. 

Harry snickers , dropping lower on Louis. 

“ah-harry, b-baby i’m gonna cum” Louis says feeling his stomach warm up, with familiar feeling. 

Harry pops off smirking seeing Louis whine and hit his head back. 

“harry” He cries out , dragging the y 

Harry smiles, but slowly filled by Louis’ dick , because Louis yanked him down

”no more teasing” Louis says eyes closes, frowning . 

Harry chuckles and apologizes , sucking him off one more time, before popping off, earning narrow eyes from Louis again. 

Harry moves his hands up to his tip again squeezing it and playing with the slit. 

Louis starts panting fast , and feels it in the pit of his stomach. 

Harry licks his slit back, and forth hearing louis faintly “baby i’m so fucking close so good” 

“mmmmph” Louis says as harry wraps his hands around his dick, while still licking his slit , and playing with the tip, with his fingers rolling each side. 

Louis moans out a couple more times , before finally. 

“I love you baby” Harry says swirling his slit for the last time, ending it with a kiss , on the head of Louis’ dick. 

“cum for me” Harry says like Louis would , and Louis is so over stimulated , so confused on the switch of control as of now, and so instantly he obeys to Harry and cums. 

He lets out a long moan shooting onto his stomach breathing heavily as Harry pumps him through his high. 

Harry kisses up, and down his neck, leaving hickeys all over his neck , and his chest. 

He kisses Louis’ stomach, and gets up , returning with a wet flannel , wiping down Louis’ stomach , and cleaning his cock. 

earning a groan from Louis, because of the high friction.

Harry smiles down at Louis

grabbing him from the back , and cuddling him. 

Louis looks up panting , feeling Harry’s hard on poke him in the back. 

“what about you?” Louis says biting his lip.

”later? two days from now remember?” Harry says smiling at Louis. 

Watching Louis smirk , only causing pain from his mouth, but barley able to feel it because of harry. 

Louis flips himself towards harry , putting his hands on Harry’s cheeks. 

“you’re so good to me , how did I get so lucky with you , and your gorgeous green eyes?” Louis says kissing Harry’s nose , without moving his mouth too much. 

Harry smiles, and snuggles into Louis’ back. 

“That was strange, i mean taking control for once.. did i- did i hurt you at all?” Harry says asking Louis shyly, and i’m sorry.

Louis smiles , and grabs harry’s hand

”not even close love, felt so good, so good to me” Louis says kissing Harry’s hand. 

“but..let’s stick to the way we always do things..yeah? Once in a while.. it’s okay, but i don’t wanna be a burden on you.. i like making you feel good” Louis says sinking into the bed. 

Harry tackles on top of Louis , kissing all around his face 

“I love taking care of you, but You topping is my favorite.. feels so good” Harry says kissing Louis’ cheeks.

Louis shyly smiles , his face turning bright red. 

“you’re adorable you know” Harry says smiling out , happily. 

Louis heats up lowering his head smiling. 

“cmon i’m hungry” Louis says again.

Harry smiles out kissing him “you cant eat yet baby” adding on a little sorry. 

Louis pouts and scolds the room , staring at the floor. 

Harrys toppled over and kisses his neck slower and slower. 

He sucks a bright purple, and blue hickey on his neck , trying to distract Louis. 

“hey i thought we said no more topping” Louis says pouting. 

Harry giggles biting Louis neck, kissing it harder and harder. “but i’m hungry”

”h-haz baby” Louis chokes out smothered under Harry’s lips and kisses. 

Harry lowers himself on top of Louis, feeling the heat of his breathe ricochet of of Louis neck. 

Louis groans out, feeling his sweet spot being kissed , forgetting all about the mouth pain he has. 

Louis opens his mouth , moaning out as harry continues to suck deeply on Louis’ sweet spot.

Harry pops up from Louis neck , and sits up.

Louis opens his eyes panting at the lost contact. 

“Wh-why’d you stop” Louis whimpers out trying to sound the least needy as possible. 

Harry smirks and gets out of the bed.

“tea I can make you tea now!” Harry says happily , kissing Louis on the forehead. 

Louis squints his eyes “no you don’t have to come back, and kiss me” Louis says finally whispering a please. 

Harry smirks, and runs downstairs leaving Louis on the bed alone with his hard on , and need for harry. 

Louis groans and slams himself back on the bed.

He stands up, and walks downstairs, spots harry making the tea , his sweet face settling in the hot steam. Louis walks over , wraps his arms behind Harry, and kisses the back of his neck, and proceeds to yank harry up, turning him, carrying him with his legs around his waist. 

“Louis!! put me down the tea is gonna burn” Harry’s giggles out. 

Louis sighs, and rolls his eyes , walking back over to turn the stove off , and returning back over to the stairs , carrying harry like a little baby. 

Louis steps up each stair carefully, trying not to let go of harry. 

“You were kissing me and then you just left, and let me tell you i did not care for that” Louis says with a pout.

Harrys kisses Louis collarbone “m’ sorry” 

Louis sighs happily and they make their way back to the room. Louis tackles Harry in kisses hitting his cheeks each time” 

“Ow, ow ow ow ow” Louis says rolling back over to his side. 

Harry smiles and fonds over Louis,

”it’s not fair i wanna kiss you” Louis says pushing his arms forward. 

Harry snickers up to Louis,

”it’s okay i can kiss you instead” Harry says

Louis smiles , being attacked by harry , resting his head on his chest. 

“goodnight I love you” 

Louis smiles , and feels his heart explode.

He kissed Harry’s nose , and rests his head against his shoulder

”Goodnight baby I love you so much it hurts sometimes” Louis giggles out , feeling the darkness sweep over both of them , feeling their eyes close being wrapped around eachother , with the heat setting in around them, no longer remembering the snow they’re going to have to deal with tomorrow, and Louis mouth pain , completely shut out. 


End file.
